Mistake
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: Carlisle is in trouble, can he deny his thirst without hunting for over a month? AND while there's blood less than a foot away from him? My first uploaded story, please review! Breaking Dawn spoilers.
1. He Would Never

_**This takes place after Renesmee was born and Bella was turned, but before the Volturi came into the picture. This is my first story uploaded so please be nice. Also, PLEASE review, your opinions mean everything to me. I would like to know if I should upload more ;)**_

_****__**(I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be. All characters and names and stuff belong to her and her alone.)**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~*IYD24*~**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**  
_We all sat in the living room, lounging around now that everyone had accepted I was NOT going to kill Renesmee. Edward, Renesmee and I lounged on the couch while Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat. Esme had taken a chair by the window alone, since it was Carlisle's first day back at the hospital since Renesmee had been born. Jasper, on the other hand, was sitting quietly on the staircase while Alice paced nervously in front of him. She had been like that all day, worried to the point of obsession that she had forgotten something.

"I know there's something," She sighed, her topaz eyes darting around the room, "I can feel it, something's wrong, terribly wrong. But I can't put my finger on it!"

She shook her head and continued to pace. Even Jasper has given up on trying to calm her down and finally decided to let her fret herself out. The TV was on, but no one was really watching it. I gazed down at my daughter as she started to fall asleep in my arms, her rosy cheek burying into shoulder. I was just about to start watching her dreams when I heard Alice gasp. I turned around to find her eyes blank as a look of shock spread across her face. I could barely make out what she said, her perfect musical voice oddly strangled and twisted. Her breath came out ragged, as if someone had just hit her in the chest.

"Carlisle," she breathed. Edward was on his feet in less than a second, his eyes wide and full of disbelief as he stared at Alice.

"No!" He uttered, his voice taking on the same qualities as Alice," That can't happen! How is that possible?"

Jasper had gotten up from the stairs and held Alice by the shoulders. He stared deep into her blank eyes as if trying to make out the vision himself.  
"What happened? Alice what's wrong with Carlisle?!"

Carlisle? I wondered, what was going on? Was Carlisle on danger? It was Edward who answered both my questions and Jasper's.

"Carlisle never went hunting!" He growled. I stared at him confused, I certainly didn't think Carlisle had gone hunting recently; he was too busy taking care of me and unborn Renesmee. Then as I started to think about it, I could only remember Carlisle leaving the house once. But that was impossible, that would have meant he hadn't fed in almost a month...  
Dread crossed my face as I realized what Edward and Alice were saying. Carlisle had gone to the hospital unaware that he was extremely thirsty. Rosalie and Emmett got to their feet as they guessed what Alice must've seen. It took me a moment to realize I was on my feet as well.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Emmett belted, his voice booming. He had already started edging to towards the door.

"Wait!" Edward yelled, sounding on the edge but trying to keep calm. "We obviously can't all go, that would cause more trouble than it would prevent. Bella is still only days old, Renesmee might not know better, and Jasper...." He shot Jasper an apologetic look as Jasper gave a grim but understanding nod. "Bella love, you'll stay here with Jasper and Renesmee as the rest of us go to the hospital." His face was composed but I could see in his eyes a look of raw panic coming on. Carlisle was his father in so many ways, and he cared for him as much as he cared for Renesmee and I.

"I'll stay too," Rosalie added, "Carlisle isn't the only one who postponed their priorities," Edward looked at her coal black eyes and didn't question her; he darted out the door, quickly followed by Alice, Emmett, and Esme. Esme's face was lost somewhere between deep concern and sheer horror. I heard Edward's Volvo spring to life before the door even had time to shut, and then they were gone.

I couldn't even imagine Carlisle being anywhere's near dangerous; he had always been the one to keep control. But to go a MONTH without feeding, I didn't want to think of how unbearable that would be. I tried not to think of what Alice saw, and I prayed Edward and the rest of them would get there in time...

*~*~*~*~*

**_Edward's POV_**

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, how is this possible?! Questions rolled through my mind, some of them probably not even my own, but one question was the most important, would we have enough time? The image that had frightened me half to death (so to speak) still lingered in my mind as the car flew down the road. Carlisle's face over an ashy white girl's throat, fresh, HUMAN blood dripping from his trembling mouth, his wide eyes a bright crimson red. The image seemed altogether unnatural, alien. I had never once doubted Carlisle self-control until about two minutes ago, when it had occurred to me that Carlisle hadn't fed once since Jacob and his pack has given us that opening. That was over three weeks ago, maybe more. I hadn't really been keeping actual time then, so consumed with my love's well-being I'd paid attention to little else. Houses flew past me as the road to the hospital suddenly seemed much longer as I pushed the car to 120 mph.

All thoughts were now frantic screams as I desperately tried to pay attention to sharp turns of the road.

_'Carlisle? How can this be happening? Carlisle would NEVER kill someone!__._ _This can't end badly, it just can't. I can't even imagine us without him. We need him, always!_' Emmett mentally yelled from the back seat, nearly bouncing up and down in his seat with anticipation.

Alice sat across from him,

_'No, no, no! How could I have not seen this? I hope Carlisle can resist, he HAS too, this is all my fault I knew there was something wrong. __I should have seen it, it was so clear! I am so sorry Carlisle, oh this is exactly the situation he would handle the best. _Oh no, no, no...' She worried and whimpered in her head. The last person I tuned in to was Esme, my dear, sweet mother Esme. I couldn't even fathom what she was feeling. All I could hear were thoughts, extremely scattered and fluttered with love and worry.

_'No, not Carlisle, not MY Carlisle. Oh my poor husband, I should have taken better care of him. I should have noticed his eyes when he left. __He must feel so weak, he can't stand that more than anything. Oh, I need to know where he is NOW. My angel, my perfect angel, please have the strength. I know you can do this please hold on!'_ I don't think even she knew how loud her thoughts were as we finally screeched into the parking lot and dashed through the doors of the hospital...

*~*~*~*~*

**_Carlisle's POV_**  
I had gotten to work later in the morning, still worried with leaving my family home only days after Renesmee's birth and Bella's transformation. But I had been gone too long and I had a responsibility to be at the hospital. I rushed in through the doors and stopped by the front desk to grab the morning's paperwork and move on. The halls were eerily devoid of people as I went through to my first patient's room. Her name was Jennifer and she had fallen down the stairs. I had learned she wasn't the brightest girl but she had a good heart and was very sweet. I'd been treating her for a while and she was almost ready to return home. The door swung open as I walked into to room to find her sitting on the edge of her bed, her hand cupped over her nose. I rushed over to her bed and bent over so I could meet her eyes.

"Jenny?" I asked, her head lifting up suddenly, startled by my sudden presence, "What happened?"

"Well," she began, obviously embarrassed, "I was trying to open up a bottle of water, when my hand slipped and I sort of hit myself in the face..." Oh boy. Only she could have managed that I'm sure. She slowly dropped her hand to reveal a pool of blood streaming down from her nose to almost her chin.

Nothing in my entire existence could have prepared me for what happened next.

My stomach suddenly twisted as I caught wind of her scent. My throat exploded with an almost unbearable thirst. Venom filled mouth as I hunched over more, oddly transfixed on the blood streaming in front of me, my head tilting slightly to the side. I shook my head, trying to get rid of such thoughts, what was wrong with me? I had never felt so thirsty in my life! Her warm breath hit my face, and the scent tortured me as I tried to keep from killing this young woman. I felt my instincts wash over me in a crashing thrust.

"Dr. Cullen? What's wrong?" she asked nervously. She should be, I thought; she was merely seconds away from death. The scent engulfed me as I tried to pull myself away from her, something my muscles seemed incapable if doing. I was only inches away from her warm, pulsing, throat. I could kill her and drink in less than a minute. I longed to kill her, an instinct which had repulsed me since I'd first become a vampire. Thank goodness for that too, repulsion was the only thing keeping this poor young woman alive right now. I could not bear this yearning for long; the scent called to me and made my throat ache. I would have to escape somehow; I just COULD NOT kill her. Not after the 3 1/2 centuries I'd spent refraining from human blood. I argued with myself, my instincts and my conscience saying completely different things.

But the smell!I reflexively sighed in frustration, an unnecessary human trait I'd kept. That became a deadly mistake as the scent took over every ounce of my body. I slowly leaned forward, almost against my will, my conscience screaming at me to run away now. I leaned closer to her, putting my hand on her shoulder, my venomous mouth placed just above her neck. Hating myself for what I was about to do, I closed me eyes and parted my lips slowly, taking in a deep breath...

*~*~*~*~*


	2. Rescuing Father, Torturing Brother

_**Edward's POV**_

We darted into the room Carlisle was suppose to be in after finding his schedule at the front desk. It was a large room, nearly emptied of people. I ran in at full vampire speed since there was practically no one there, with Emmett, Alice, and Esme right behind me. I found Carlisle dangerously close to a patient, the same one from Alice's vision! He was crouched over her, his teeth perched merely centimeters away from her throat. His thoughts were a snarled haze of thirst. I had to act, NOW.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, his head automatically looked up in response to his name. His eyes widened as he found over half of his family, looking horrified, standing in the doorway. His breath caught as he immediately stopped breathing and straightened up, before nearly falling back against the wall. His eyes fluttered a bit as if he would collapse. Everyone rushed over to him, Esme and I standing in front of him so that the already frightened girl wouldn't see Emmett gruffly grab both of Carlisle's arms and pinning them behind his back. Carlisle fought against him, still overcome with thirst. He was extremely strong, but still could not compare to Emmett. He snarled and jerked his arms a few times before becoming completely still. It tortured me to see my father like this, so vulnerable and controlled by thirst, it was unbearable.

"What's going on? Who are you? What's wrong with him?!" Asked the brown-haired patient sitting on her bed, her light blue eyes wide, a trail of blood ran down her chin, which she embarrassingly tried to get rid of. Poor Carlisle, he really did have all odds against him. I glanced around to make sure no one else would try to kill this girl, including myself.

_'Her name is Jenny,'_ thought Carlisle, his thoughts were strained as he continued to struggle against Emmett, trying not to breathe. I tried to make a cover on the spot, which almost always worked but was still a pain.

"Jenny," I began as I noticed her surprise at her name, "Dr. Cullen is very ill, that is why he hasn't been here for a while. He insisted on coming to work today even though he is obviously still not in the best shape. I am his son, Edward, and this is his wife and other two adopted children. We came to the hospital because we were worried about him." I gestured to Esme, Alice, and Emmett. She still seemed confused, but took the story with little hesitation.

"Um, alright. I think you should take him home really soon, he looked like he was about to faint!" She looked at me with a very concerned look and I figured we'd leave it at that. I definetly couldn't speak again without inhaling, and no one wanted that right now. We hurried out of the room, Emmett nearly dragging Carlisle in front of him, as we continued out the door of the hospital. I was starting towards the car when Emmett came up next to me, Carlisle still locked in front of him.

"Edward, man, we need to get Carlisle hunting, SOON. I don't think he could make it through town." He glanced at the road, busy with people on their way to work. Carlisle still bent over in Emmett's unbreakable grasp, a frustrated scowl on his lips. I looked at Carlisle, unsure of what to do. It occurred to me that I always looked to Carlisle, automatically, whenever I needed advice. I was overcome for a minute with an unexpected feeling of respect and love for my vampire father as I realized how much I counted on him day to day. He was someone always there; even when I was human he did for me what no one else could. His thoughts then caught my attention and I listened to my father more than I had in a long time.

'Edward, I can promise you, I will be able to control myself until we get home. Believe me, I can make it.' Carlisle looked up at me, and in his eyes I found determination.

"No Emmett, we're going home." I climbed into the car as Alice took the passenger seat this time, giving Esme a chance to be with Carlisle. It was a quiet ride home, which was expected. As soon as I cut the gas, Carlisle darted out of the car and into the forest, Esme right behind him. I followed Emmett and Alice into the house, ready to see my love again, but dreading the inevitable questions that I could hear before we even walked through the door.... poor Jasper....

*~*~*~*~*

_**Bella's POV**__  
_Rosalie had just come back from hunting when Renesmee finally wondered what was going on. She placed her hand on my neck and showed Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme, and then finally Carlisle with much confusion.

"It's okay honey, everything's going to be alright." I wasn't sure whether I was telling her or trying to comfort myself. "Why don't you go play in the dining room, okay?" she darted off towards the dining room table as I leaned back on the couch, worrying every minute that Edward was not here. I glanced over at Jasper and found him rigidly standing beside the staircase, his eyes focused only on the front door. Rosalie was not much calmer either. I stood back straight, waiting for my husband to return home. I could only hope that everyone else would be alright as well.

Suddenly, I heard Jasper let out a loud groan. I turned around to find him writhing on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach. His eyes flashed open with a wide blank stare, and I was briefly reminded of how similar Edward looked back when Jane had attacked him. I rushed to his side immediately, unsure of what to do. He let out another cry of pain as he gritted his teeth together.

"Jasper, what the heck is going on?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"Get Renesmee OUT! _Now_! Please..." I was startled by his words. What did Renesmee have anything to do with this?!

"The, the thirst; how can he stand it?! How can it-" Jasper doubled over, unable to speak. I didn't even here the front door open. All of the sudden, Alice was right by his side, whispering softly into his ear.

"Ssshh Jazz... it's okay, he's going hunting as we speak, this won't last long, it's alright..." Jasper slowly stop thrashing and stayed lying on the floor, panting heavily.

"Bella?" in all the confusion I'd forgotten what Alice being home meant, I spun towards the door, running into Edward's arms as he stepped through to the family room. If felt so nice just to have him home, to hold him.

"Edward, what the-? I mean, how come-? Um..." I couldn't seem to make words out of my mouth as I tried to ask him a million questions at once, "What happened?!" He laughed softly at my failed attempt to be coherent even as a vampire.

"It's alright love, everything's fine. I'll explain everything in time."

"But, Jasper- I mean…I've never seen him like that. What was going on?" I stared into his golden eyes, trying to decipher the answers myself. He looked at me with sorrow and pain, and I got worried.

Edward looked down at me grimly, "He was feeling Carlisle's thirst. It got close Bella, dangerously close; but everything worked out in the end."

He smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss me, and everything else disappeared...

_*~*~*~*~*_

**A/N 2: Please pretty please review! Lol**


End file.
